1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for supporting pipes, conduits and the like and more particularly to a brace member that is welded at one end portion to a supporting structure and provided at the opposite end portion with a support member for securely engaging and supporting the pipe in a fixed position relative to the supporting structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is the conventional practice in an oceangoing vessel to support the piping system of the vessel by brackets or hangers that are secured to either the inside or the outside of the ship's superstructure. The brackets or hangers are connected to the respective pipes with the object of supporting the pipes against vibration to prevent noise and possible damage to the pipes, particularly when the vessel is running at high speeds or is subjected to rough seas.
The known hangers have an elongated configuration with a first end portion adapted to be connected to the pipe to support the pipe and an opposite end portion adapted to be secured to the superstructure of the vessel. The hangers are generally fabricated of steel and include a flat end portion that is welded to a metallic wall of the vessel. The currently available pipe hangers, however, are prone to failure as the result of fatigue when subjected to stress, particularly at the weld point. The known hangers are also subject to vibration which generates undesirable noise in the vessel. Furthermore, the known pipe hangers must be pretreated to accept a corrosion preventive coating, such as paint, for protection against rust due to the saline atmosphere of an oceangoing vessel.
Therefore, there is need for an improved pipe supporting apparatus that is operable in an oceangoing vessel to securely support the piping system of the vessel by welding of the apparatus to the vessel superstructure in a manner that stabilizes the pipes against vibration and resists failure by fatigue.